Five Nights With Them
by PandaLuver14
Summary: after they eat their victim Freddy,Chica,Bonnie and Foxy do alot of fun stuff. i suck at summary ok enjoy and review my friend. oh tell me if it cool ok? ;) rated T for cursing XD if you dont like it then dont review friend..
1. Night 1

PandaLuver14: ok this is a five night at freddys fanfiction :3 i love this game it very scary XD but i didnt butter up my pooper i was brave as a tomato ok? **i will never work there.** what happened after they eat their ''dinner'' well enjoy! wait with a good grammar this time! i promise... oh i almost forget tell me if i continue this ok?

**five night at freddys characters**

**freddy**

**chica**

**bonnie and **

**foxy**

* * *

Freddy,Chica and Bonnie were done eating their ''dinner'' already. Bonnie start to lick her paws.

Chica: Stop licking youre paws... Freak..

Bonnie turn to look at Chica smirking.

Bonnie: I'm not a freak! You are a freak with you're freaky teeth!.

Chica madly shows her teeth.

Chica: Oh i show you what my mama gave me...

Chica was about to bite Bonnie ears but Freddy stop them.

Freddy: Hey! That's enough already guys. Why you guys are fighting this time?.

Freddy sit down in the pizzeria chair.

Bonnie: She calls me freak Freddy!.

Chica: And she said i have freaky teeth which is not true!.

Freddy: No one is a freak and no one haves freaky teeth, case closed.

Bonnie and Chica: But Freddy!.

Freddy: I said case closed!.

Bonnie and Chica sit down on the chair very angry.

Freddy: You girls need to learn how to get along. The other day you guys where fighting because you both wanted to eat the human tongue. Yesterday you.

Freddy pointed to Bonnie.

Freddy: wanted to be with Foxy but then you.

Freddy pointed to Chica, she was touching her beak ignoring Freddy.

Freddy: Ask Foxy out and-

Bonnie: But! Foxy said no to her... I still have a chance to him.

Chica: Yeah right...

Bonnie smiles. Freddy feels jealous and rolled eyes.

Freddy: Yes but you guys fight that day, When you guys gotta stop fighting over for a stupid thing...

Bonnie: Until she stop to be mean to me...

Chica: I will not stop to be mean to you. I hate you, even the kids on this damn pizzeria hates you too!.

Bonnie gasp. Foxy smelled blood, he run to them and try to pick his ''food'' on his hook.

Foxy: Damn it! I still can't pick the food with the hook.

Freddy: Just use you're paws... Dumbass.

Foxy: Don't you dare call me ''Dumbass'' Scree! At least i'm not a fat a** like you Freddy.

Freddy jaws dropped, Foxy crossed his arms. Bonnie and Chica were slapping each other in the table.

Freddy: Oh my god when we get along...

Foxy: I don't give a f*** how we don't get along mate! the important is... The food Freddy

Freddy: Hmmm... I don't think so Foxy..

Foxy,Chica and Bonnie start to glare at Freddy, they were silence for a while. Then Foxy,Chica and Bonnie starter to laugh

Foxy,Chica and Bonnie: HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chica: Good joke boss!.

Freddy was very confused he didn't not made a joke but he ignores it. Bonnie and Chica decided to go to the kitchen to drink. Freddy and Foxy were talking

Freddy: And that how i hate you Foxy.

Foxy: Hmmm.. Explains everything but scree is still not fault! Just let it go Freddy

Foxy smirks

Freddy: I will let it go when we can move around the restaurant whatever we want and when Bonnie start to like me.

Foxy: It's not my fault that i'm sexier than you Freddy...

Freddy: You sexier than me? Don't make me laugh.

Foxy: Freddy is true i'm sexier than you, even the fangirl whos reading this damn FanFiction thinks im sexy too.

Freddy: Oh grow up.. No one think you're sexier than me Foxy.

Foxy: Well.. Just wait for the Reviews on this FanFiction then you regret what you said Freddy.

Freddy: That never gonna happen.

While they continue to insult eatch other. Bonnie and Chica were in the kitchen talking and drinking

Chica: Since Mike got eated yesterday i'm starting to get hungrier... I hope they find a new security guard so we can eat him or her or the author.

Bonnie: I don't think the author will work here.

Chica: What how do you know that?.

Bonnie: Because in the author note said that she will never work here.

Chica: No one read her note... Only you Bonnie.

Bonnie: Whatever Chica i'm just saiying.

Chica: Bonnie... Foxy told me that Freddy likes you. What do you think about this?.

Bonnie: I think thats cute about Freddy.

Chica: Cute? Thats all youre gonna said cute Bonnie? Are you hiding something Bonnie.

Bonnie: No i'm not hiding something.

Chica: You sure?.

Bonnie: Yes i'm sure Chica.

Chica looks at Bonnie in the eyes

Chica: Ok.. Tell me if you change youre mind Bonnie.

Chica winks at Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes. While the girls were talking about Mike ( Probably about his awesome looks ) Foxy was using Mike computers in the office.

Foxy: This machine is great! I can see the Pirate Cove.

He click to the camara of Pirate Cove. He smile.

Foxy: I wonder if i can see the girl in the kitchen.

Click click click

Chica and Bonnie were still talking but Foxy can't hear them.

Foxy:: Oh yes! I can see the girls talking in the kitchen but i can't hear them. Now let see what Freddy doing maybe his masturbating...

Click click click click

Freddy was in the stage, dancing and eating a pizza.

Foxy: That fat a** is eating another pizza, He will never be sexy like me.

Foxy smile and giggles. His done playing with Mike computers. He glare at the computer

Foxy: That's how Mike watch us... What a stalker i'm glad his death.

The alarm did ring ring. Foxy gasp.

Foxy: It's 5:30am... You know what that means.

Foxy did a long pause waiting for **you** to reply.

Foxy: No it's not that you dummy, It's time for to laugh at Freddy fat a**!

Foxy run to the stage.

Foxy: Hey Freddy you should stop eating pizza.

Freddy raised a eyebrow.

Freddy: Why Foxy?.

Foxy: Because you're fat a** is getting bigger than before HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freddy stay silence. Foxy still laughing, Freddy punches Foxy in the face and walks away.

Foxy: My face! My beautiful face!

Foxy covered his face and the alarm did ring ring again. Foxy sigh

Foxy: Oh it's 6:00am... It's Time to get in my place.

Freddy,Chica,Bonnie and Foxy goes to their position sadly, because they don't like it.

* * *

PandaLuver14: i hope you enjoy this because im tired... hehehehehehe review!


	2. Night 2

Foxy: Hey reader ummm... PandaLuver14 made me do this dont think i wanted to tell you this, well first panda dosnt own five night at freddys and stuff. oh! she wanted me to tell you nerds I MEAN beautiful readers that thanks for reviews and favorite that meant alot to her. oh yeah you can buy some picture of me looking hot *winks at **you* **i love you all and...

PandaLuver14: what the fuck foxy?! oh sorry i didnt know you were here *blushes* enjoy!

Freddy: you better let me talk to the reader in the next chapter or else panda

PandaLuver14: of course i will let you do it in the next chapter freddy... :P

* * *

When their boss was gone, Freddy and Foxy goes to the computer.

Foxy: Ok we going to FanFiction and see the Reviews

Freddy: Reviews what that...

Click click

Foxy: Aha! A fangirl told me i was sexier than you

Freddy: What?! Thats not fair...

Freddy crossed arm and leaves

Foxy: Hey!

Freddy looks back

Freddy: What...

Foxy: Don't worry Freddy. You will never have fangirls like i do.

Foxy laugh. Freddy smirks and walk away leaving Foxy laughing alone.

* * *

It was 12:00am now the gang starter to kill and eat the poor security guard because the're hungry of course. They kill the poor guy and starter to eat him. While all were eating, they were silence. the silence was broke when Freddy starter to talk with them.

Freddy: Ummm... Hows you're dinner guys?.

Chica smiles.

Chica: The dinner is very good Freddy!.

Foxy took a bite on the human head

Foxy: Yeah is good

Freddy: How about you Bonnie do you think the food was amazing?

Freddy smile looking at Bonnie.

Chica: Why you ask her Freddy she didn't even touch the food look.

Bonnie only stare at the food and blinks

Freddy: Bonnie?

Bonnie dosn't said anything

Freddy: Ahem!

Bonnie still dosn't said anything

Freddy: FOR F*** SAKE BONNIE?!

Bonnie: Oh sorry Freddy! I was just thinking

Bonnie looks down. Freddy sigh feeling bad about yelling Bonnie

Freddy: Sorry for yelling at you Bonnie

Bonnie smile

Bonnie: It's ok.

Foxy jaw dropped

Foxy: What?! You just gonna let him yelled at you Bonnie? Yelled back!.

Freddy stared at Foxy and smile

Freddy: This is not the time Foxy...

Freddy whispered to Foxy so he can stop.

Bonnie: No i shouldn't Foxy.

Bonnie start to eat.

Chica: Bonnie are you?.

Bonnie glares at Chica for a sec.

Bonnie: Ummm... Yeah why?.

Chica: Ugh... I just forget what i was gonna said i just tell you later.

Bonnie: Oh ok?.

Bonnie raised a eyebrow because it was awkward.

2 hours later

Foxy: Hey Chica what do you think the're doing in the room.

Foxy and Chica we're glaring at the room we're Bonnie and Freddy is.

Chica: I think they are just talking.

Foxy stared at Chica

Foxy: Well, I think the're f***** eatch other in that room.

A moan appeared of nowhere. Chica widened her eyes

Chica: Oh my god you're we're right, Foxy how do you know this?.

Foxy: I was hearing those disturbing moans my friend.

Chica stared at Foxy sadly.

Chica: Really? You think i'm just you're friend?.

Foxy nodded and Chica sigh ( she got the F.R.I.E.N.D.Z.O.N.E ) A moan have been heard again.

Chica: Ok that's just disturbing we need to know what the're doing because that's just creepy.

Both are thinking how can they see them without seeing them. Foxy widened his eyes and smile.

Foxy: OMG I forget we can just look at the camara from the office.

Chica look at him confused.

Chica: What's a camara?.

Foxy smiles and put his pawn on his hips.

Foxy: Oh i show you my little friend.

2 minutes later, They got in the office.

Foxy: click this thing to another camara ok Chica?.

Chica: Ummm.. Ok!.

Chica slowly click to another camara and click again to see another camara.

Chica: I like this Foxy! This is so awesome.

Foxy: I know right? Ok now let check on Bonnie and Freddy.

click

Foxy and Chica we're really confused they we're not having sex. Freddy was just pulling a splatter in Bonnie paws. Chica smiles.

Chica: Hahahahaha i knew that she was sad because of a splatter.

Foxy and Chica starter to laugh.

Foxy: But why she moans like that?.

Chica: Oh when Bonnie haves a pain she moan.

Foxy laughs.

Foxy: I get it.

It been 6:00am already and the clock did ring ring.

Chica: What?! That not fair that was fast!.

Foxy: I know right? I hate that clock.. oh wait i have a idea Chica!.

Foxy goes to the clock and changes it to 5:00am.

Foxy: Hahahahaha The're we go.

Chica: Cool you can change the clock..

Freddy and Bonnie we're out.

Freddy: Bonnie... Don't get a splatter again.

Bonnie: I agree on that Freddy.

The clock was now 6:00am and did ring ring

Foxy: What the f***?.

chica sigh and looks down. The gang goes to the position they we're like the other night.

* * *

PandaLuver14: Thanks for reading dont forget to review ok? C:

Bonnie: Yeah review i got a splatter because of you guys

PandaLuver14: hehehehehe ok bye see you in another chapter :3


	3. Night 3

Freddy: hey readers welcome to another chapter of Five Night With Them i wonder why the author change the tittle whatever, Panda wanna said thank you for review and stuff C: Panda dosnt own Five Night at Freddys if she did... ok i dont know what she do if she owns us. all i have to said is enjoy :P

PandaLuver14: good job freddy :3

Foxy: i though i did it better panda... :/

PandaLuver14: what? well you did a great job too foxy :P

Foxy: yay C:

* * *

Foxy and Chica went to the office to see something in the computer.

Foxy: Hey Chica with this computer you can go to FanFiction and see the Reviews.

Chica: What the hell is FanFiction and Reviews? It's that a food?.

Chica raised eyebrow

Foxy: Oh look someone said that it will be hilarius that you're head will fall down... Thats true.

Foxy starts to giggle.

Chica: What?! I don't see that funny! oh no!.

Chica head fall off, the head is on the floor.

Chica: Oh no my head!.

Chica try to get her head.

Foxy: Let me help you Chica.

Foxy grab Chica head to put where it was.

Chica blushes.

Chica: Thanks...

Foxy smiles and Freddy walks in.

Freddy: Hi any Reviews?.

Foxy: Yes Freddy.

Freddy smiles and nodded.

Freddy: What does it said Foxy?.

Foxy: One said that i'm cooler than you...

Freddy: ...

Foxy: Freddy?

Freddy starter to cry and runs to his room, Freddy lock his room still crying. Bonnie crosses arm angry at this.

Bonnie: Foxy i told you not tell that Review to Freddy!

Foxy: But Bonnie it funny his reaction.

Bonnie sigh and touches her head.

Chica: Looks someone thanking you for hiding him because of Freddy and Bonnie.

Foxy: Oh you're welcome.

Bonnie: What do you mean me and Freddy...

Foxy and Chica widened eyes

Foxy and Chica: It's nothing Bonnie!

* * *

It been 1:00am already, the gang done eating. Foxy been in the computer for like 1 hour on Faecebook.

Foxy: Oh my god Facebook is awesome i got alot of friend request.

He hit accept at all request

Foxy: Hehehehe now i have 1,003 friends!

Foxy giggles

Chica: Foxy get you're skinny butt here!

Chica yelled.

Foxy: F*** god i'm chatting with my friend on Facebook.

Foxy whined.

Chica: If you're not here in 5 minutes... I. Get. You.

Foxy stand up and runs to Chica.

Foxy: What the hell do you want Chick.

Chica: Do you eat my cupcake that where in the kitchen?

Foxy: You're cupcake? I never eat yo damn cupcake ask Freddy The Fat a** Bear.

Chica: Why you're saiying bad word alot Foxy?.

Foxy: Because Chica... It's awesome

Foxy pick the radio and put the music on, runs away to the computer.

Chica: Weirdo.. Hey Freddy!.

Freddy wakes up.

Freddy: Yeah.

Chica: Do you eat my cupcake?.

Freddy: No Chica i did not eat you're cupcake.

Chica: Then who eat my cupcake.

Chica madly shows her teeth.

Freddy: I don't know ask that cute bunny...

Freddy sigh happily and smiles, then widened his eyes

Freddy: I MEAN BONNIE! ask Bonnie.

Freddy blushes. Chica raised eyebrow

Chica: Oh my god you're even weirder Freddy.

Freddy: No i'm not Chica.

Chica walks in the kitchen where Bonnie is.

Chica: Yo! Do you eat my cupcake?

Bonnie: Huh? No Chica i didn't eat you're cupcake, I...

Chica cut her off

Chica: Liar ,Liar ,Liar You're pants is on fire!

Bonnie: What? No i'm not lying Chica, I...

Chica: Oh yeah Bonnie?! Freddy and Foxy told me that they didn't eat my cupcake but you're the only one left, So stop being so innocent!.

Bonnie: No Chica you got it all wrong. I was gonna said that i use you're cupcake to make a better cake for you i was hoping you would like it but the suprised is fail so i'm show you the cake now.

Bonnie pick up the cake and put in the table. Chica can't help herself drowling.

Chica: Boonie...

Bonnie: Yeah Chica?

Chica: That. Was. Awesome!

Chica hug Bonnie, Bonnie was very suprised Chica never been this happy before.

Chica: This is the most nicest thing that people could have done this to me Bonnie.

Chica jumps happily and smiles. Bonnie sigh and smiles

Bonnie: You're welcome Chica.

Chica fast eat her cake. Bonnie only giggles. Now it was 6:00am the gang whined and go to their position.

Foxy: Really i hate that clock!.

* * *

PandaLuver14: Heheheheheehe i hope you enjoy this remember to review guys! :3

Bonnie: Panda i have question

PandaLuver14: Yeah bonnie what is it dear?

Bonnie: Why people are talking about me and freddy panda doing a it? i dont know what the it means...

PandaLuver14: Ummmm... Becuase you guys are... cool

Bonnie nodded and smiles

Bonnie: Thats good panda so yeah reviews guys

PandaLuver14: see you in another chapter C:


	4. Night 4

Bonnie: its my turn already? thats great! :D welcome to another chapter of Five Nights With Them. first she dosnt own five night at freddys everyone knows that already. oh! i wanna said that thank you for review that made panda smile. enjoy!

PandaLuver14: very well done Bonnie C:

Bonnie: thank you panda

Chica: panda promise me that i will do this in the next chapter

PandaLuver14: of couse Chica who can forget about you!..

Chica: Oh stop it you :3

* * *

Bonnie sit in the ground with a laptop.

Bonnie: Still no reviews for me... Ohh yes Chica and me.. We are like sisters heheheehehe.

Foxy: Bonnie is my turn to use the laptop!.

Foxy take the laptop away from Bonnie, Bonnie sigh.

Foxy: Ummm... Of course he take the insults! His too smart not awesome and i don't like him.

Freddy secretely listened

Chica: Hey what are you reading?.

Foxy: Look Chica someone said why you're so damn ugly.

Chica: What?! I'm not ugly!

Bonnie: Of course you're not Chica there just want you to make you angry.

Chica: Really? I'm not that ugly..

Foxy: Bonnie are you blind?!

Bonnie: No Foxy i think Chica is cute and adorable, not ugly.

Chica: Yay!

Freddy: So theres nothing good reviews about me?.

Bonnie: Yeah Freddy they said you're awesome... A little bit.

Freddy dances a little bit

Freddy: Yes...

Bonnie: And someone think you're awesome than Foxy.

Foxy: What?.

Freddy did a victory dance.

Freddy: In you're face Foxy..

Freddy sing in his room.

Chica gasp seeing a review

Chica: Foxy who is this person telling you that you're sexy,hot and she's favorite.

Chica jaw dropped continue reading it.

Chica: And telling that she want to marry and kiss you on the cheek!.

Chica feeling jealous.

Foxy: Chica stop yelling she's just a fangirl.

Chica: She ask you if you love her back!.

Foxy: Well... I love my fangirls... You know what that means.

Chica: Y-You love her... Damn. You.

Foxy: I'm just saiying that i love my fangirls Chica why you're so jealous over this shit.

Chica walks away. Bonnie take the laptop away from Foxy and continue to read the review.

Bonnie: Oh yes sorry if we been bothering you in the window it because Freddy..

Foxy: Freddy was gonna fuck us all with his fat ass that's why we been watching you in the window matey.

Bonnie: What? No! He was not gonna do that Foxy, he was angry because people see Foxy cool but Freddy.. I dont know what you guys think about Freddy but i think he have great looking and his a good singer.

Foxy: Because you love him Bonnie.

Bonnie start to glare at Foxy blushing. Foxy smirks.

Foxy: Let see another review

Foxy reads another review on the laptop.

Foxy: Not so fast! i'm everyone homies.

Foxy winks

Foxy: And yes i'm the best.

* * *

Foxy sit down and pokes the tiny tv.

Foxy: Guys check this tv out! Except Freddy...

Freddy rolled eyes. Bonnie and Chica we're too close in that tiny tv.

Freddy: Foxy...

Foxy: Freddy... I didn't call you, you fat ass...

Freddy: You're a skinny bitch Foxy i'm tired of you're attitude.

Chica and Bonnie we're looing at them. Chica smile and claps.

Chica: Fight fight fight fight fight!.

Bonnie: Chica?.

Chica: Oh.. No fight.

Foxy smirks and stand up glaring at Freddy.

Foxy: I was waiting for this shit a long time Freddy.. You know what this means?.

Chica: Fight?.

Bonnie blinks at Chica.

Foxy: No i was gonna said that we play Mortal Kombat but that better.

Bonnie: I think theres a way to solve this without violence guys..

Foxy looks at Bonnie starting not to like it, Freddy blinks and pokes his nose.

Freddy: What else can this works out without violence?.

Freddy asked Bonnie. She smile and giggles. Bonnie stand up, Chica knew what she was gonna do.

Chica: Oh no...

Bonnie: It's...

Freddy and Foxy already we're in the kitchen and wearing cooking hats.

Bonnie: Cooking Contestant!.

Foxy: Are we really doing this?.

Chica: Yes and i wanna be the judge.

Foxy: Becuase you can eat the food?.

Chica smile and nodded. Foxy fix his hat.

Freddy: Well as long as that i can see Bonnie around...

Foxy: Forget it i'm gonna win this sucker.

Freddy blushes and smiles still watching Bonnie. Foxy was getting sick about it.

Bonnie: Ok! We're the judge.

Bonnie pointed to herself and Chica already drowling. ( shes hungry ) Foxy blinks at Chica, Freddy was giggling watching Bonnie.

Bonnie: So Chica what do you want them to cook?.

Bonnie smiles glaring at Chica waiting for her respond.

Chica: Oh sandwitches no wait no! Chicken no already eat that.. Wait we can just eat soup no... Ooh cake yeah cake!.

Chica jumped happy. Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: You heard Chica, You guys have to cook a cake. oh what type of cuc Chica?.

Chica: Chocolate!.

Bonnie smiles.

Bonnie: Chocolate it is.

Foxy raised his hand.

Bonnie: Yes Foxy?.

Foxy: How can we make that?.

Freddy smirks because he thinks he gonna win this. ( Foxy is terrible at cooking )

Bonnie: Foxy you always can read the book.

Foxy stared at the book and try to switch it another page with his hook.

Foxy: Ok i think i got this.

Foxy grabs a spoon and Freddy already done.

Foxy: What you're already done?!.

Freddy: Piece a cake..

Foxy sigh trying to make chocolate cake for Chica and Bonnie.

3 hours later

Foxy: I'm done!

Foxy put his fist in the air. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy we're sleeping. Chica widened eyes at what Foxy made to the cake.

Chica: Ummm.. What's that Foxy?.

Foxy smiles to Chica.

Foxy: It's the cake Chica, taste it.

Foxy grab the cake and give it to Chica in a crazy way. Bonnie stared at the cake.

Bonnie: Why theres a spoon in the cake?.

Foxy: It's part of the recipe!.

Foxy twitches his eyes, Bonnie back off a little. Chica gulp seeing the cake smelled very horrible. Freedy is laughing in the inside he knew he was gonna win.

Foxy: What you're waiting for Chica eat the damn cake..

Chica glare at the cake once more and...

Chica: Ok it's obvious that Freddy win this.

Bonnie: Well Freddy you win

Bonnie smiles and Freddy starter to mock Foxy.

Freddy: Oh yes! Hahahaha who's the sucker now Foxy? I know you!

Foxy trow his hat in the ground in a angry way. Bonnie and Chica stand up and backing off.

Foxy: I let you win this time fat ass.. But when we have this shit again it's not cooking contestant.

Bonnie: But i though you like this game Foxy..

Foxy: Sorry i just terrible at this i mean look at that cake.

The cake start to move slowly in a creepy way.

Foxy: Ughh... Thanks god that Chica didn't eat that cake.

Golden Freddy: Hello bitches!.

The gang scream seeing Golden Freddy in terror. ( Freddy was screaming like a girl )

Bonnie: W-what are you're doing h-here Golden Freddy?.

Golden Freddy: I'm here for the fucking mayo bitches.

Chica: Don't call us that it make me feel bad..

Golden Freddy: Then deal with it birdie.

Chica jaw dropped and Foxy smirks.

Foxy: Golden Freddy what if we don't give you any fucking mayo eh scree?.

Golden Freddy glare at Foxy ( like in the game when he appeared in the office ) Bonnie, Chica and Freddy are already scare of his stare. Foxy crosses his arms not feeling scare of Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy: What i'm gonna do with all of you if you guys don't give any mayo to me?.

Foxy nodded. Freddy try to walk away.

Golden Freddy: Don't you walk away from me bitch!.

Freddy stay still not moving a muscle. Freddy whispered to Chica.

Freddy: Get.. The... Mayo...

Golden Freddy: What the fuck you whisper Freddy?.

Freddy looks down.

Freddy: Nothing Golden Freddy...

Golden Freddy: Good shit, If no one give me a fucking mayo i'm gonna send you all to shit i make that clear bitchy Foxy?.

Foxy blinks.

Foxy: What do you mean by sending us to shit?.

Golden Freddy: It's calls hell bitchy Foxy.

Foxy: Oh one thing i don't bitch around, you...

Bonnie: Don't Foxy..

Bonnie starts to shake in fear.

Foxy: Fine... Give this punk a fucking mayo.

Chica run to the kitchen to get a mayo for Golden Freddy. Foxy sigh.

Foxy: Don't worry Bonnie it will be alright.

Foxy smile to Bonnie, she breath to calm down. Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: Y-yeah..

Chica comes back with the mayo.

Chica: H-here Golden Freddy please don't send us to hell...

Golden Freddy: Ok i won't send all of you bitches to hell because i have my fucking mayo, have a mother fuckin nice day.

Golden Freddy disappeared. Everyone breath trying to calm down.

Freddy: I'm glad his gone.

Freddy touches his chest and Bonnie blinks.

Foxy: Shit! It's already 6:00am!.

Chica,Freddy and Bonnie: Awwwwwwww...

The gang went to their position sadly. Foxy went to the curtain and strange happened there.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE! warning dirty**

Foxy went to his curtains and find something strange.

Foxy: What the fuck is this condom?!.

Foxy find a note in his curtains and reads it.

Foxy: ...

Foxy crushes the note..

Foxy: Golden Freddy!.

* * *

PandaLuver14: i hope you liked the story and the bonus scene ( sorry if this bonus scene was dirty ) like everyday review,favorite or follow this story ;) golden freddy tell the readers something special

Golden Freddy: fine.. brush youre teeth every fucking day.

PandaLuver14: Oh ok? Well see you in the next chapter! C:


	5. Night 5

Chica: yes! it my turn.. well how do we start this oh she dosnt own five night at freddys and... umm... panda thank you for review and stuff hmmm... so yeah i love my fans? oh my god i ruined this panda D:

PandaLuver14: no no no! youre going great, continue please

Chica: Oh ok ermm... oh i know! enjoy readers

PandaLuver14: hey thats my line.. enjoy readers :3 oh one warning

* * *

Chica and Bonnie runs to the latop seeing no one using it. She pick it up and goes to the kitchen.

Bonnie: Lets read!.

Bonnie and Chica read a Review.

Chica: You love me.. I love you too.

Chica reads another Review.

Chica: Good..

Bonnie: Wait the reader apologies you have to do it too Chica.

Chica: What?! mugh... i don't like to apologies...

Bonnie: Do it Chica..

Chica: Fine.. Ok maybe i got jealous and i know i shouldn't.. I'm sorry too

Bonnie smiles and reads another one.

Bonnie: Oh.. Of course you will shove the cake in his butt.

Bonnie blushes and giggles while Chica was confused. Freddy walks in and heard what Bonnie said. Foxy run in the kitchen hearing Bonnie saiying about Freddy. Foxy laugh.

Foxy: That would be fucking funny if the reader does it. Hahahahahaha!.

Freddy: Oh shut up Foxy..

Freddy blushes and looks away.

Chica: Hey Foxy someone said sorry for fangirling.

Foxy nodded.

Foxy: It's ok every girl does that to me.

That made Chica rolled her eyes. Chica,Foxy,Bonnie and Freddy reads another review.

Freddy: Shes trapped in a costume room.

Bonnie: Awwwwww... I hate when people does that to animatronics can we let her go?.

Freddy smiles and nodded.

Bonnie: Yay!.

Bonnie goes run to the costume and let a animatronic be free. While Bonnie was letting the animatronic be free Foxy, Chica and Freddy we're reading the reviews without Bonnie.

Freddy: What?! How can someone have a stronger liking toward him!.

Freddy pointed to Foxy which he dropped his jaws.

Chica: The reader said that he or she love all the animatronic except Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy appeared of nowhere and take the laptop away from Chica, Freddy stay still. ( His scared ) Golden Freddy starts to read the Review

Chica: Hey!.

Foxy: Oh no it's him..

Golden Freddy: Shut the fuck up Birdie!.. I see you dont like me well fuck you that all i'm gonna said to this.. reader.

Golden Freddy disappeared and Chica groans, picking the laptop.

Freddy: Can i read it Chica.

Chica nodded and let Freddy reads it.

Freddy: You wanna be like us, Yay!

Freddy clapped and smiles. Foxy rolled eyes and take the laptop to read a Review.

Foxy: Freddy is awesome? and i'm just a creep.. Well your army is not gonna be alive tomorow.

Foxy smirks while Freddy laughs.

Chica: Foxy! be nice.

Bonnie comes back and Foxy reads a review, widened eyes and jaw dropped.

Foxy: Bonnie... I never knew that you have Fanboys or Fangirls. He dosn't like me.

Foxy looks down looking sad. Bonnie tries to make Foxy feels better.

Bonnie: It's ok Foxy i think the review said he dosn't like Freddy either.

Freddy: Ughh.. Why?.

Bonnie keep reading it and blushes while Freddy looking something to drink

Bonnie: Well... I always wanna wear his hat but i'm too scared to ask him.

Foxy: Here i steal his hat Bonnie. Wear it.

Bonnie blinks and picks the hat. She glares at it and put it on her head. Chica walks in and blinks.

Chica: What are you doing Bonnie wearing Freddy hat?.

Foxy: Shes look great on it Chica!.

Bonnie blushes. Freddy walks in looking for his hat. They all sit in the chair

Freddy: Hey someone crushes the laptop..

Foxy: What this reader think he or she is a badass, oh please!. Oh sunglasses thanks!.

Foxy puts his sunglasses on.

Foxy: Ooh yeah...

Chica: Hey how can- Ohh! Sponge cake.

Chica took all the Sponge cake and run to the stage to eat it all. Freddy was thinking of Bonnie until there was a pizza on his face. He eat the pizza also and run away eating it.

Bonnie: Yay i like plushies!.

Bonnie hugs the plushies. Golden Freddy appeared.

Golden Freddy: Why everyone got good stuff in their- Oh my fuck god! Mayo!.

Golden Freddy took the Mayo and disappeared. Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: Yeah he is.

Bonnie reads another review on the laptop.

Bonnie: You think Foxy and I are sexy.

Bonnie blushes. Foxy reads a review.

Foxy: Ummm... I don't agree that Freddy is sexier.

Foxy read another review.

Foxy: Oh i think it bad that you choose Freddy over this sexy fox!.

Bonnie: Foxy please, And thank you! we're really close somehow...

In the background you can see Panda saiying.

PandaLuver14: Thank you!.

Foxy: Weird...

Bonnie: What do you mean that Chica and Freddy have a good luck with their love life with Foxy and Me?.

Foxy: You know what this means Bonnie?.

Bonnie: Not really...

Foxy: That they want us Bonnie..

Golden Freddy: Thanks for telling me i'm funny and all that shit.

Golden Freddy disappered.

* * *

Freddy: The kids are so rude they keep touching us.

Chica nodded looking at Freddy.

Chica: Yeah those buggers are annoying as hell.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes.

Bonnie: Thats right there really annoying. I wonder what Foxy feels.

Foxy runs to the stage only to talk with Bonnie and Chica. ( not Freddy )

Foxy: Its was horrible! The kids we're yelling for more story and you know what? When they get bored about my awesome stories the trow me stuff and steal my damn hook.

Freddy smile to enjoy that.

Freddy: Thats good new to me Foxy.

Foxy growls like a angry puppy, Freddy seen to growl back.

Chica: Can you guys stop it!.

Chica put her wings in her hips. Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: Yeah stop it, Anyway we should do something about this because I can't no longer hold a kid. My back is killing me.

Freddy: And they keep touching me and you all know that i don't like to be touched, Unless...

Without Bonnie noticing Freddy glares at her. Foxy cough.

Foxy: That was very dirty Freddy.

Freddy blushed.

Freddy: Oh shut up Foxy!.

Foxy laughs about this. Chica sigh.

Chica: Those buggers keep calling me a duck, I am a chicken not a stupid duck!.

Foxy: Yeah those little mother fuckers keep stealing my great looking hook.

Freddy have a great idea that he plays the song ( when the power comes out )

Foxy: Ugh... I hate that sound Freddy put Nicki Minaj or Calvin Harris.

Freddy stared at Foxy.

Freddy: No one will change this beautiful sound... No one.

Bonnie and Chica glares at each other.

Foxy: You call that piece of shit music Freddy?.

Freddy tries not to kill Foxy, he then smile.

Freddy: Oh Foxy I love you so much.

Freddy put his paws on Foxy shoulder and presses it harder.

Foxy: Oh my gosh my shoulder Ouch!.

Bonnie: Stop!.

Freddy look at Bonnie making puppy eyes.

Freddy: Fine...

Freddy let go Foxy shoulder.

Foxy: Fuck you Fat ass.

Chica sigh because the fight was so stupid.

Chica: Anyway let forget about our conversation about the buggers because the kid will never change.

Bonnie: Guys... I think we should do something together like getting along.

Foxy stared at Bonnie.

Foxy: Are you serius Bonnie?.

Bonnie nodded, Foxy stared at her twice.

Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good joke Bonnie!.

Bonnie stared at Foxy, Freddy was secretely staring at Bonnie face. Chica slaps Foxys head.

Chica: Its not funny Foxy...

Freddy: What do you want to do Bonnie?.

Foxy: Ok ok then what should we do Bonnie?.

Freddy stared at Foxy. Bonnie smile and claps her paws.

Bonnie: Well i thought we play some Uno Card i found it in the Office so yeah let play!.

The gang sit on the table and play some Uno cards. Freddy was first to put a card, his card was red and was number 6.

Foxy: Fuck you Freddy i don't have red card.

Freddy giggles.

Bonnie: Then you have to a pick card Foxy.

Foxy growls and take a nother card.

Bonnie: Ok your turn Chica.

Chicas change the color to yellow.

Freddy: Why you change the color Chica?!.

Chica: Because yellow is my favorite color.

Freddy smirks and crosses arm.

Bonnie: Ok my turn!.

Bonnie put a yellow card number 7.

Foxy: Yes it my turn already..

Foxy put a card that Freddy have to pick 4 cards.

Freddy: You skinny bitch!.

Foxy: Hahahahaha...

Freddy: Thats it! I'm not playing this shit!.

Freddy pushes the table to the floor and walks away. Bonnie looks sad and sigh. Foxy rolled eyes.

Chica: Bonnie i'm sorry if this turn out what you thought.

Bonnie: Its ok Chica..

Bonnie and Chica hugs eatch other. Foxy was gonna cry seeing this.

Bonnie: Are you crying Foxy?.

Foxy: No I have something in my eyes!.

Chica and Bonnie looks at eatch other and shugs. 6:00am was ring ring. Everyone sigh and goes to their position.

* * *

PandaLuver14: hey guys! sorry if i wasnt updating or something like that but there it is to make you feel better ok i have a idea for Night 6 so get ready... Ok night 6 the gang is gonna play truth or dare nah **only** dare to make it fun! and you have to think of a dare, and dare that character in the review i know this is fun...

Golden Freddy: So we have to do whatever the reader want us to do

PandaLuver14: Yes golden...

Golden Freddy:: O_O shit...

PandaLuver14: Everyone is gonna play even me :3

Golden Freddy: I hope the reader dare you to die

PandaLuver14: oh shut up golden well i hope you enjoy this!. Bye!


	6. Yay Night 6!

Golden Freddy: ok bitches it my turn to do this shit, panda dosnt own a shit got that? blah blah i fucking hate you all and i hope i fucking kill you in the office C:

PandaLuver14: golden! what wrong with you

Golden Freddy: i dont know i just though it was fucking funny you know...

PandaLuver14: well it not funny to me... well enjoy guys by the way i love you all except the haters :3

* * *

Freddy steal the laptop and decide to read the reviews in the security guard office or whatever that is.

Freddy: Oh your welcome Mittens.

Panda appeared of nowhere because shes weird ok?.

Panda: Hi!

Panda take the laptop from Freddy and read a review.

Panda: Yay i'm awesome and i'm happy that you lost all of your IQ points for reading this.

Panda disappered, Foxy walks in.

Foxy: So how about reviews about me?.

Freddy: Oh... Theres a review that your the scarier and someone think your mean but she or he likes me!.

Foxy: Fuck that.

Bonnie and Chica walk in.

Bonnie: Hello~

Chica: Hey hey!

Freddy: Hey guys theres a question that why we're killing random security guards well.. It because we're hungry and we eat blood and gore, They do deserve it because they kill our children...

Foxy applause.

Foxy: Bravo!

Chica: La la de la la do.

Chica start to singing taking the laptop away.

Chica: No I will not stay away from Foxy!

Foxy: What?

Chica: Nothing Foxy..

Panda reads a review.

Panda: Look guys Mike is alive! XD

Foxy: What the fuck Mike is doing in Fanfiction?

Bonnie reads a review, she gasp continue reading the review.

Bonnie: This is horrible Scott is gonna make me blue and wear make up! ( shes a tomboy to let you know )

Panda appeared because she likes to be with her animatronic friends.

Panda: Enough with reviews guys let play one of my favorite games!

* * *

The gang sit in a circle to play only dares which is sad to them.

Golden Freddy: I hate this!

Chica start to eat the pizza she made for herself.

Panda: I know.. Wheres the mail full of dares?

Bonnie: Hey guys I got the mail.

Bonnie walks in with the mail in her paw, She give it to Panda then sit down happy.

Panda: Yay the mail is here..

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Foxy: Yessssssssss...

Freddy glares at Foxy raising a eyebrow.

Freddy: You have to be joking Foxy.

Foxy: I will never joke around Freddy.

Freddy crosses his arm.

Panda: Ok lets start to play! first dare... This dare goes for you Foxy, The girls must close their eyes and you must kiss one of them Foxy.

Foxy: Wow... Ok...

Bonnie and Chica both close their eyes.

Panda: Go ahead Foxy.

Foxy breaths and quickly kiss Chica, That make Chica blush.

Panda: Ok that was good.. Ok next dare! Chica you have to do the cinnamon challenge.

Chica: Oh thats good i like cinnamon.

Ok the gang went to the table full of cinnamon.

Chica: This is the best day ever!

Chica start to eat cinnamon.

23 minutes later of watching Chica eating cinnamon.

Chica: Oh my god i'm full...

Foxy: Wow we been here like 23 minutes watching Chica eating cinnamon.

Golden Freddy: Fuck yes...

Bonnie: Well she complete the challenge.

Bonnie smile.

Panda: Ok... The girls must close their freaky eyes again and Freddy must kiss one of them.

Freddy blushes. Bonnie and Chica sigh, closing their eyes. Freddy close his eyes and kiss Bonnie slowly. This make Bonnie smile.

Panda: Good now Bonnie have to take something from everyone.

Bonnie: Oh thats easy.

Bonnie smile, start to take Freddy's hat. Freddy gasp.

Freddy: My hat...

Bonnie takes Chica delicius pizza making her sad.

Chica: My pizza!

Bonnie went to Foxy cove and take his favorite music, Lady Gaga.

Foxy: No not Lady Gaga!

Bonnie takes Golden Freddy precius Mayo.

Golden Freddy: Not my fucking Mayo you bunny!

Bonnie: Ok i did it Panda.

Panda reads another dare from the people.

Panda: Oh this dare goes to me.. I have to put a knife in someone eye if they scream, Put another another knife this will keep going if someone stop screaming. Ok i think thats easy

The gang was already scared of the dare.

Panda: Ok Golden Freddy don't try to scream in my face ok?

Golden Freddy was ready for it he nods. Panda slowly put the knife in Golden Freddy, he yelp but he didn't scream. So Panda take the knife out of Golden Freddy eye.

Panda: Ok your good for now...

Golden Freddy: Fuck yeah.

Panda: Goldie this dare goes for you.

Golden Freddy: Fuck...

Panda: You have to beat the shit out of Freddy.

Freddy: Why me?!

Panda: Because... I really don't know but i guess the people do it for fun.

Freddy sigh and let Golden Freddy beat him up.

Panda: Hey Freddy your ok buddy?

Freddy: Ummm... Yeah I think so...

Panda: Kay kay..

Panda reads another dare in her mail.

Panda: Chica you have to do the Chicken Dance.

Chica: Thats it? Easy!

Chica stand up and does the Chicken Dance.

Chica: Ok i complete the dare Panda.

Panda: Chica you have to stuff mayonnaise in your suit.

Chica groaned and put mayonnaise in her suit. Chica spit some of the mayonnaise on the floor.

Panda: Ok that was fun to watch hehehehe... Foxy you have to kick Freddy's fat ass. XD

Foxy: Fuck yes!

Freddy: Fuck no!

Foxy stand up and hit Freddy in the booty, Freddy smooth his booty.

Foxy: hehehehehe... That was a awesome dare.

Panda: Freddy you have to chew Goldie beautiful face off.

Freddy smile and chew Golden Freddt face.

Golden Freddy: NOOOOOOOO MYYYYYY FAAAAACCCEEEEEEE!

Panda: Funny! Goldie you have to rub a magnet in your circuits.

Golden Freddy sigh and does rub it.

Panda: How that you feel Goldie?

Golden Freddy: It feels weird...

Panda: Bonnie you have to try a skateboard in the desk.

Bonnie pick the skateboard and trips.

Bonnie: Ouch... I'm not trying it again...

Panda: Foxy my dear you have to the bite of 87 on Goldie.

Foxy: Oh yeah this is good...

Foxy goes to Golden Freddy and bite his head. Golden Freddy scream in pain.

Panda: Wow... Foxy you have to kiss Freddy...

GIRLS ITS YAOI TIME! ( if you a dude you might not like it ) Bonnie and Chica wanna watch this.

Foxy sigh.

Foxy: I don't wanna..

Panda: You still have to do it, its a dare... Bitch...

Freddy sigh he don't wanna to be kissed by a skinny bitch. They slowly kiss and back off

Bonnie: That was.. Cute..

Foxy: It because your a freaky girl Bonnie.

Panda: Freddy you have to take Goldie's mayo.

Freddy: Oh i think that easy i can do that.

Freddy goes to Golden Freddy room and take his Mayo.

Golden Freddy: Fuck you Fazbear.. Fuck. You.

Panda gasp reading to the review.

Panda: I have to die...

Golden Freddy: YES!

Panda: Fakely

Golden Freddy: awwwww... I wish you die for real.

Panda pretend to choke.

Panda: I'm going to die... I love you all.. Bye..

Panda falls to the floor pretending to be dead.

Panda: Ok i did it! Ok Freddy you have to kiss Chica.

Freddy: But-

Panda: JUST DO IT!

Freddy quickly kiss Chica, she was really awkward kissing Freddy.

Foxy: ...

Bonnie: ...

Panda: OK! Now Foxy have to kiss Bonnie.

Foxy sigh and kiss Bonnie that make her blush.

Chica: ...

Freddy: ...

Panda: Well i guess the game is over :3

* * *

**BONUS SCENE! **( Bonnie is a tomboy here so be quiet about her being male )

Bonnie went to go to her laptop checking Anime and Manga but she was curius about her new look in the new game of Five Night at Freddy's. So when she search herself in Google, Bonnie saw her new look that Scott did. This is her reaction:

Bonnie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bonnie screams and runs away to go to the backstage to think.

* * *

Panda: Im so happy that people love this story, sorry if i wasnt updating or something. but there it is! well now the next chapter is custom night, im going to make them go to a chatroom and do alot of fun stuff :) that all folks! thank for sending your dares in the reviews. remember I love you guys see you in the next chapter :3


	7. Yo Night 7

PandaLuver14: hey guys! sorry if i wasnt updating the chapter because of school... and the character types like that if you dont respect that then your gonna have bad luck on the game, your gonna keep losing... like always enjoy! :3**  
**

* * *

The Gang was in the computer typing in a chatroom all day. I'm telling you they are crazy today...

**BadAss joins in**

BadAss: Hahahaha I bet you all dont know who I am

**BonBon16 joins in**

BonBon16: Foxy I know that you :3

BadAss: Damn it!

BonBon16: hmmmm... Where ChIcA and FrEdDy? e.e

**ChicaSaidLetsEat joins in**

ChicaSaidLetsEat: HEY HEY HEY!

BadAss: Oh my god why you type in caps chica

ChicaSaidLetsEat: BECAUSE IT SO FUNNNNNNNNN!

BadAss: ...Right?

BonBon16: Ok ChIcA is here then where FrEdDy?

BadAss: he probably stalking us like always bonnie

**Fazbear join in**

Fazbear: Hey guys and no Foxy i'm not stalking you guys...

BadAss: Oh my god he typing it with good grammar! that fucking suck you know that fuckbear

Fazbear: No its not everyone does that except you foxy

BadAss: -gasp-

BonBon16: What was that fOxY?

BadAss: That was me gasping

ChicaSaidLetsEat: YOU CAN JUST DO THAT? -smile- AWESOME!

BonBon16: -giggles- this is great :D

Fazbear: You guys are crazy you know that?

BadAss: Yeah fuckbear we know that -crosses arm-

Fazbear: Don't call me Fuckbear Foxy!

Foxy: I dont give a shit fuckbear!

Fazbear: ...

ChicaSaidLetsEat: HOW ABOUT WE ROLEPLAY LIKE OTHER PEOPLE DO!

BonBon16: What roleplay? o.o

BadAss: I think it about playing?

ChicaSaidLetsEat: -chica thinking- YEAH LET ALL PLAY!

BonBon16: Yay! :3 So how do we do this

BadAss: I really dont know it sound hard to do

ChicaSaidLetsEat: YEAH YOUR RIGHT LET DO SOMETHING ELSE...

Fazbear: How about we talk?

BadAss: Yeah that can work i guess...

BonBon16: So what should we talk about guys? o.o

BadAss: About our life?

ChicaSaidLetsEat: YEAH LET TALK ABOUT THAT

Fazbear: ...

BonBon16: Well guys I heard that a new security guard is going to work here so yeah! C:

Fazbear: Well I think thats a great news... For us..

ChicaSaidLetsEat: GREAT WE CAN JUST EAT THE SECURITY GUARD TONIGHT! I'M SO HUNGRY

BonBon16: Hmmm... I don't like to eat the security guard anymore...

BadAss: What the fuck do you mean Bonnie?

BonBon16: I mean that i don't like to kill security guard anymore it violence D:

Fazbear: Bonnie don't said that it will never be old!

BonBon16: ok... :C

ChicaSaidLetsEat: HEHEHEHE I REMEMBER WHEN FOXY PLAYS SMILE EXE HE SCREAM ALOT!

BadAss: That is not true!

BonBon16: XD Oh yeah I remember that! Then you said ''Oh the ponies are gonna get me! Chica stay with me'' hahahahaha!

Fazbear: Oh my god really he said that? I'm dying of laughter!

BadAss: Yeah yeah laugh alll you want...

Fazbear: Guys i'm bored... If you guys wanna join me i'm in the kitchen

**Fazbear sign out**

BonBon16: I'm out too .3.

ChicaSaidLetsEat: I'M WITH YA FREDDY THIS IS REALLY BORING

**BonBon16 and ChicaSaidLetsEat sign out**

BadAss: Wow they left me alone here... Ok they are right this is boring...

**BadAss sign out**

* * *

The Gang was out of the computer because they think that was really boring so they just in the kitchen talking shit.

Chica: Guys I though of Foxy captured the security guard in Night one!

Freddy: That can work, What do you think about this Foxy?

Foxy: Ummm... Bad?

Chica: Why Foxy whyyyyyyyyy!

Bonnie hugs her tails doll plushy not wanting to talk about killing the security guard.

Freddy: Hey Bonnie are you ok?

Freddy looks at Bonnie, She just smile not wanting Freddy to get worry about her.

Bonnie: Of course i'm ok Freddy.

Freddy smile back and giggle.

Freddy: Hehehehe sure.

Bonnie breath and goes to the backstage with her tails doll plushy, Freddy was worry about her already.

Foxy: Because Chica i'm very lazy to go to the office first.

Chica sigh

Chica: Fine... Bonnie will get first to the security guard...

Foxy: Thank you!

Golden Freddy appeared of nowhere.

Golden Freddy: How about me get that bitch in the office, It will be alot of fun if I do the shit on him.

Freddy was only thinking of Bonnie, Chica stared at Golden Freddy and smile.

Chica: Ok you can captured the security guard Goldie.

Golden Freddy: Fuck yes!

Golden Freddy dances a little and then disappeared... Like always...

Foxy: His a weird guy do **you **agree?

Foxy waits for **you** to reply and nodded.

Foxy: I knew you were agree with me hehehehehe..

Chica: Who you were talking to Foxy?

Foxy: Pirates keep his secrets Chica...

Chica raise her eyebrow, Meanwhile Freddy went to the backstage to check on Bonnie.

Freddy: Hey Bonnie I was wondering what your doing...

Bonnie: Thinking...

Freddy: Thinking of what?

Bonnie: What will happened to us if oh nevermind..

Freddy: No tell me i'm all ears Bonnie.

Freddy sit next to her in the backstage.

Bonnie: Ok.. What will happened if we get replaced Freddy? I mean if we get replaced theres no future for us...

Bonnie try her best not to cry, He put his head down and then stared at her.

Freddy: Bonnie if we do get replaced we have to enjoy what we have now, But if you keep thinking about it you may not enjoying this you know what I mean?

Bonnie stared at him and smile.

Bonnie: O-Ok... Freddy did I ever tell you that your a great friend?

Freddy blushes and widened his eyes. He didn't know what to do he hugs Bonnie

Freddy: Your a awesome friend too Bonnie...

She hugs him back.

Bonnie: Oh Freddy...

Freddy stand up and smile.

Freddy: Come on Foxy and Chica are waiting for us.

Bonnie smile back and stand up.

Bonnie: Sure!

Freddy and Bonnie went to the kitchen, Chica and Foxy was still talking.

Foxy: Hey where were you guys?

Bonnie: Oh we were in the backstage talking stuff...

Chica: Hmmm... Oh la la!

Chica wiggle eyebrows and Freddy rolled his eyes.

Freddy Well guys let do the high five together!

Foxy: Fuck Yeah!

Freddy,Chica,Bonnie and Foxy: High five!

The gang high five eatch other and laughs about their stupidity. They are very happy.

* * *

PandaLuver14: Well guys this is the ending but dont worry i will do the five night with them 2 when the demo is out and getting knowing the new character it will be fun! thank you for supporting and all... thank you... i hope you enoy this chapter see you later ;)


	8. Sneak Peak of FNWT 2

PandaLuver14: Hey guys i decided to do a sneak peek of FNWT 2 ( that stands for five nights with them 2 :3 ) but please dont tell this to my mom because it will be weird if she knows about this o.o enjoy my beautiful readers!

**Warning: Its very short so prepared youreself!**

* * *

Foxy: Hey guys... Look at those fabolous shoes I got!

Foxy smile as he show his awesome shoes to his friends.

Chica: Yeah its awesome I guess...

Chica rolled her eyes while Bonnie giggles.

Bonnie: I like your shoes Foxy.

Bonnie smile looking at his awesome shoes.

Foxy: Fuckbear what do you think about my shoes?

Foxy smirk because he wanted to make Freddy jealous of his awesome shoes.

Freddy: I think your shoes are nice and don't call me Fuckbear!

Foxy: Hell yeah!

Chica: Hey guys a kid draw us!

The gang stared at the kid drawing. ( The kid is a artist! )

Golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere because you know his creepy.

Golden Freddy: Guys I got bad news...

The gang turned around to see Golden Freddy with confused in their eyes.

Golden Freddy: Some shitty person are gonna replaced you guys.

Everyone except Goldie: WHAT?!

* * *

PandaLuver14: yeah thats it guys... I told you it was short :/ eh i hope you enjoy it and...

FNWT 2 is coming soon on Fanfiction, It will be soon on a book ( i'm joking its not gonna be in a book DUH XD )


	9. Note from PandaLuver14

PandaLuver14: Hey guys! i'm just here to tell you all that I publish Five Nights With Them 2 now you can go to my profile and read it. :3

Thanks alot for following, favorite, review to my story. I was very suprised to see alot of reviews you guys almost make my brain explode! At first I though you guys wouldn't like the story, but I was dead wrong you guys did! I never knew that I will get like 114 reviews?!

Love you all! PandaLuver14


End file.
